lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
YOUMUSTDIE. exe
The Beginning My name is Richard Baddenpowell. When I was 14, in 8th grade, I was very arrogant and I was always bullying kids who were in the 6th grade. The one person I liked bullying the most was Earnest. He was 11 years old and very cheerful. His goofy appearance is what made me go wild on him. I stole his money, took his diary, threw his bag in the trash, and of course, beat him up. One day, he didn't appear at school. It made me feel good to think that he was scared of me. Someone, however, had claimed to have seen him at the gymnasium using the skipping rope to hang himself. Two Years Later Two years later, I graduated from middle school. I had completely forgotten about Earnest's suicide incident. One day, I was in the mall. I was searching for a game that I could play on my PC. Everyone said Modern Warfare was bad, so I didn't buy it. God of War was too hard, Dead Space was too confusing, and Amnesia was too scary. I couldn't find anything that interested me, so I left the mall. That's when I found something really weird laying at my feet. It was a game. It was called YOUMUSTDIE. It was the PC edition, too. I was really confused. First of all, how could there be a game outside? What madman left this game? Second, the name was a bit disturbing... You Must Die?? And it was written in blood. But I ignored it and took it home out of curiosity. "Who cares?" I thought. "This could be a good game." Guess what? It wasn't. The Game I went home and tried the game. The zip file opened and showed "YOUMUSTDIE.exe". I clicked it, and it transferred me right to the game. The game showed four menus: "Start," "Continue," "Options," and "BEGONE." "Are you kidding? Instead of 'Exit' it says 'BEGONE'?!" Before I started the game, I went to the options menu. It only had two menus. The only difficulty setting was Hell, which pissed me off because the only option then was to choose the hardest difficulty on the game. The sound option didn't work either, so I decided to start the game. The gameplay looked like that of an RPG. The stage just looked like my school. My character looked just like me. I started to walk toward the other characters, but it was just... plain weird. Whenever I talked to someone, it said, "FUCK YOU RICHARD!!" It started to creep me out, how did they know my name? Well anyway, I walked through my school. I found my teacher, Mr Niko. I proceed to talk to him and he said, "You are cursed Richard. You shouldn't be in this world, YOU CHILD OF A SATAN". I was surprised at what he just said to me. "Okay, I was not expecting him to say that! He thinks I am a child of a SATAN? Oh god... what's wrong with this game?" I started to get scared, but I kept playing. I explored my school for one hour, and then, in front of the gymnasium, I found Maggie, my classmate. I talked to her, and is this what she said, "Go to the gymnasium now, he's waiting for you..." "He? Gymnasium? You don't mean... Earnest? But he died... two years ago." Now I was really scared. To think that Earnest could be waiting for me at the gymnasium. I decided to go back, but wherever I went a dialog box would appear and say, "You can't go back. You can't escape from your sins," and it would keep me in the gymnasium hall. I had no choice but to go into the gymnasium. The Horror Begins. "Holy fucking shit... what the hell is happening here?!" I said as I saw the gymnasium's interior. The interior was twisted. Blood covered the walls, many dead students were there, in addition to skeletons and Mr. George, my gym teacher. He had been decapitated, and his head lay before me, beneath Earnest, who had hung himself. All of a sudden, a dialogue box appeared and said: "Come closer Richard..." I knew it was Earnest who talking. I came closer to him. I clicked the examine button and... "oDNPONognpgesonsongoigdnsogndsngdaoinagsoangos!!!!!!!!!" My computer screen went black for a second, then suddenly, "Hello Richard... " Suddenly, my computer showed a horrible version of Earnest. His eyes were pitch black, he was covered in blood, and his neck was... almost torn from his body. His voice was demonic, and he was staring at me. I panicked and unplugged the computer cable, but it did nothing. My computer remained switched on, and I was forced to speak eye-to-eye with him. "It's been a long time richard... " "E... EARNEST?! No... It can't be. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" "Yeah Richard... I already died... But... you know? You already died... on that day... that I committed suicide." "W... What? What are you talking about? WHAT DO YOU WAN'T FROM ME?!" "Don't you get it fucker? You... are the motherfucker... who started all of this." "M... me?" "You always bullied me at school when you were in 8th grade. I really hated you Richard... You ruined my life!" "I... I'm so sorry Earnest! Please! Forgive me!" "It's too late Richard... Now... I'm gonna... ruin yours!" Then, a very loud scream came from my speaker as my computer showed a billion pictures of mutilated, dismembered, and murdered people. I was screaming for Earnest to stop. But he wouldn't and so, I passed out. Epilogue I woke up at the hospital. I asked my parents why I was there. They said I passed out when I was playing the computer, and that I had been passed out for 6 days. I told them about the scream and the pictures, but none of them believed me. I still could not believe what I had seen 6 days earlier. Earnest really suffered that much because of me. He haunted me... until recently. And since then, I never saw Earnest again. When I got home, I turned my computer on. I inserted the YOUMUSTDIE game, but the zip file was empty. It turned out that it was all over. I'm blamed myself for bullying Earnest. Now that I was in 10th grade, I would never bully kids again. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:File Extensions Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Sucide Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta